legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash (Wally West)
The Flash (Wally West) is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing as Kid-Flash in Flash #110 (December 1959) and taking on the identity in Crisis on Infinite Earths #12 (March 1986), he is the third person to take on the role of the Flash and a former sidekick of the second iteration, Barry Allen. Added into the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 5.0, the Flash's suit can be unlocked through the Superdex and worn by the player. He is the fastest of all the Flashes, being able to reach up to Speed Level 21, and most skilled at manipulating the Speed Force Backstory Wallace "Wally" West was once the Flash's sidekick Kid Flash. However, as he was maturing, Wally was stricken with a disease that caused his body to deteriate whenever he tapped into the Speed Force. This forced him to step down from the role, something which saddened both him and Barry. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Wally was talked into returning as Kid-Flash by Jay Garrick, the original Flash and one of his mentors. Agreeing, he returned to the battle, during which he was cured of his Speed Force sickness by Barry. When Barry apparently sacrificed himself to stop one of the Anti-Monitor's plans and merged with the Speed Force, Wally decided to take on his mentor's role and battle the criminals of both Central City and Keystone. During the time he operated, Wally became a member of the Justice League and a close friend with Nightwing's mentor Batman. He also founded the Titans, a group of former Teen Titans that had out-grown their roles as sidekicks and kid-based superheroes. Wally also began dating journalist Linda Park, whom he later married and had twins with. However, he would also receive more enemies in addition to Barry's former ones, notably Girder, Magnetta and his own Reverse-Flash Zoom. In the Mod 5.0 The Wally West iteration of the Flash was added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod in the abandoned version 5.0. His suit can be unlocked through the Superdex with 50 Lightning Stone Ingots and his Kid Flash costume. When the player wears the costume, they will be granted Speed 10, Strength 14, Health Boost 5, Regeneration 3 and Jump Boost 2. However, they can increase (Suit Ability 2 Key) and decrease (Suit Ability 3 Key) their speed, reaching limits of Speed 21. Reaching certain speeds will allow Flash to run up walls (Suit Ability 5 Key), run on water and create vacuums with his arms (Suit Ability 1 Key). West's Flash can also vibrate his body (Suit Ability 4 Key), which will also allow the player to become intangible and run though solid objects (Weapon Equip Key) and make them immune to Poison and Nausea. He can percept time faster than others (Utility Ability Key), allowing him more time to think and navigate situations. The Flash is also immune to fire damage (running though at certain speeds with put the fire out), suffocation and fall damage. 6.0 West's Flash was once again added into Superheroes Unlimited, now part of the Legends Mod. His suit can be accessed through Suit Assembly Unit, at a cost of 67,600 tokens. Whilst wearing the costume, players will be granted Health 20, Strength 10 and Jump Boost 1. They will also be granted Fortitude 5, Regeneration 1 and Fire Resistance 1. Due to the connection to the Speed Force, Flash will be able to alter his speed (Ability 2 Key to increase, Ability 3 Key to decrease or reset with Crouch Key). At maximum, West's Speed Level will reach 18, meaning he will be given Speed 70 and Strength 23. In addition, the Flash will be able to create vortexes with his arms (Ability 1 Key), run up walls (Ability 5 Key at Speed Level 4 minimum), run on water (at Speed Level 4 minimum) and increase his perception of time (Utility Key). Players wearing his suit will also be able to vibrate their molecules (Ability 4 Key), making them immune to poison and allowing them to phase through objects (Equip Key). As a special ability, West's Flash will perform the Infinite Mass Punch, which will deal critical ammounts of damage and increase the player's speed beyond limits (Special Key). However, like other Flashes, he will be weakened when Frozen, hit with Slowness or exposed to the Negative Speed Force. Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Titans Category:Flash Category:Speedsters